


Быть перевоссозданным снова и снова

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Newt's being his usual melodramatic self again, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), if you're looking for fluff this is not it, it's basically poetic angst, metaphorical mentions of violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Германн говорит "я люблю тебя", когда в первый раз навещает его.





	Быть перевоссозданным снова и снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To be remade, again and again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391087) by [ForTheLoveOf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf/pseuds/ForTheLoveOf). 



> Разрешение получено.

Германн говорит "я люблю тебя", когда в первый раз навещает его.  
— Привет, Ньютон, — начинает он, закрывает за собой дверь, как положено, затем вновь поворачивается к Ньюту. — Я люблю тебя.  
Он произносит эти слова будто между прочим, просто, без обычного для их бесед яда, и продолжает говорить дальше, но _Ньютон_ слышит лишь шум собственной крови в ушах.  
_Я люблю тебя._  
— Как ты _смеешь_. Как ты смеешь говорить мне это _сейчас_ , когда на моих руках верёвки, а в голове — чудовища, _как ты, бля, смеешь, Германн Готтлиб_ , говорить мне _такие_ вещи именно сейчас, — вот что он хочет закричать, завыть, _заорать_ в это лицо перед ним, которое под тяжестью повисшей тишины кажется постаревшим — и тем не менее, _и тем не менее_.  
— Иди нахер, — выплёвывает он вместо этого, потому что эти слова куда легче, доступнее, проще — не лучший его ответ, но учёным с промытыми мозгами привередничать не приходится.  
Так что Ньют говорит "иди нахер", и эти черты разглаживаются, и он молится, чтобы Германн не осознал, сколько за его словами кроется ужаса, чистейшего отчаяния, с которым он теряет себя под напором миллионов чужаков, и Германн лишь притягивает к себе кресло, у которого нет никакого права выглядеть таким неудобным, а у Германна нет никакого права выглядеть таким усталым, а его руки ложатся на навершие трости, и это неважно, правда, вот только на самом деле важно, потому что на месте этой трости не Ньют и...  
— Думаю, я бы сначала сходил на ужин.  
Смех вырывается из лёгких Ньюта так, будто кто-то запустил руку ему в грудь и _рванул_ , выдавливая воздух, а с ними плоть и кости, и его тошнит, и он не помнит, как дышать, когда находишься настолько глубоко под водой, и Германн не отводит от него глаз, и он задумывается, принял бы Германн трость из его грудной кости, стал бы носить её с собой, потому что Ньют, о, Ньют с радостью распахнул бы перед этим человеком свою грудную клетку, позволив взять _что угодно_.

**Author's Note:**

> _И я должен быть счастлив_   
>  _стольким смертям. Быть перевоссозданным_   
>  _снова и снова, прости меня._
> 
> _Джозеф Кэйпхарт, "Better a boy"_


End file.
